Un Noël de fou
by Peko-Girl
Summary: Qui aurait pensé qu'un petit gâteau aurait transformé Gilbert en jeune garçon d'autrefois et Émilie en humaine? À lire et à en rire ;) Désolée pour les fautes! No yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous! Yé! C'est ma 2e histoire (Bien que la première soit sur un cartoon et aussi en englais xD) Mais bon, cette histoire ce passe à Noël sur Pandor Hearts, et comme le titre le dit, c'est un Noël assez fou merci!**

**Résumé: Qui aurait pensé qu'un petit gâteau pouvait faire en sorte...que gil rajeunirait, que Émilie serait devenue humaine? Et encore plus!**

**Couple: OZxAlice (Ouais, désolée Fan de Yaoi! :x Je vais essayer un petit truc, mais je ne vous le garanti pas à 100%, OK?) **

**GilbertxAda (Bah quoi? Les gens voient plus Oz et Gil (Yaoi Fans '') et moi je préfère plus suivre l'idée du manga, ok?)**

**Euh, je crois que c'est tout ;3 **

**Désolée pour les fautes =D**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à Jun Mochizuki =) **

Un soir, dans le manoir de la famille Rainsworth, Oz, Alice et Gilbert était dans le salon . Comme toujours, la Chain mangeait de la viande et la façon d'on elle s'y prenait ne plairait pas au contractant de Raven. Quand au jeune Vessalius, lui rêvassait, regardant par la fenêtre la pleine lune qui s'y trouvait.

- Tien, tien! Nos trois héro sont là à rien faire? Comme c'est ennuyant! Déclara le contractant de Mad Hatter, connu sous le nom de Xerxes Break.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Break?! Tu n'as pas un rapport à faire pour Pandora? Répliqua le grand aux yeux or.

- Non, j'ai demandé de l'aide à un très cher ami de m'aider. De plus, il est rendu un peu tard pour travailler, disait-il avec un certain ton moqueur.

- De plus, nous savions tous que dans quelques jours, c'est Noël. Donc, j'ai apportée une feuille pour que vous marquiez ce que vous voulez pour cette fête, expliqua la jeune contractante d'Eques, connu sous le nom de Sharon.

- OH! Moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est d'avoir beaucoup de viande! Mais ce coup si, juteuse et très, très tendre! OH! Et aussi, si jamais vous le pouvez, (elle se retourna vers Raven) … pouvez-vous l'enfermer ou bien le faire disparaître?! Héhéhé! Dis Alice, toute excitée.

- Ça va pas la tête! Je préférai plus que ça soit toi au lieu de moi. De toute façon, Noël, c'est pas pour enfermer les gens, mais pour qu'on soit réuni, d'accord? Ou sinon on t'enferme! Stupide Lapin! Répliqua Gilbert.

- Ah! C'est deux là! C'est trop chou. On dirait un petit couple de vieux. Toujours en train de se battre ou de s'enrager pour rien! Affirma Émilie, la poupée sur l'épaule de Break.

- QUOI?! MAIS DE QUOI TU PARLES! Gilbert et Alice qui répondîmes en même temps.

Ils étaient vraiment en furie. Cependant, ils se regardèrent et rougissaient un peu.

- Oh Émilie, je te l'ai déjà dis que dire la vérité n'était pas bien! Répondit Break.

Alors, B-Rabbit n'en pouvait plus, elle sauta sur la table, sorta sa faux et commença à menacer ''le clown'' en question.

- OH! JE VAIS TE MASSACRER VIEUX CLOWN!

- Oh! Du calme Alice, tu sais bien que Break fait juste ça parce qu'il n'a rien d'autre à faire. Maintenant, descend de la table et relaxe, disait Oz, en retenant Alice.

- Bien, maintenant que vous vous êtes calmés, je suppose qu'on peut commencer à déguster ces petits gâteaux. Ils proviennent de l'Abysse, mais ne vous inquiétés pas, ils ont été tester sur des volontaires et je peux vous garantir qu'ils sont correcte, commença Sharon.

Les gâteaux étaient tous colorés. Rien à voir avec ceux que le groupe mange habituellement. Ils dégageaient une sorte de force, d'effet mystérieux. On croyait être dans un rêve fantastique, là où tous les saveurs étaient réuni dans un seul gâteau.

- Mais alors, si cela provient de l'Abysse, est-ce que ces petits gâteaux ont un genre de pouvoir ou un truc du genre? Questionna Oz, complètement enfantin.

- Et bien, ils sont spéciaux, mais je ne peux vous en dire plus.

- Donc, en autre, je ne suis pas obligé d'en manger si je ne veux pas? Demanda Gil.

- Je crois que tu devrai en essayer un, mon très cher Gilbert. Mademoiselle Sharon à oubliée de mentionner une chose importante. Ces petits desserts peuvent réaliser un vœu. Mais uniquement un vœu pour Noël, expliqua Break.

- (Hum, la pilule n'est pas facile à avaler.) D'accord, j'en prends juste un.

- Tien, mais n'oubli pas, dit ton souhait dans ta tête à la première boucher et ton vœux se réalisera à Noël! Dit Sharon.

Le contractant de Raven en prenait une bouchée. Bien sûr, il avait déjà penser à son souhait. C'était de revoir une certaine personne auquel il en était attaché. Il rougit.

-(Je souhaite de pouvoir revoir Ada et de pouvoir lui dire ce que je ressens pour elle.)

Les autres attendaient voir de quoi de magique ou de pas normal, mais rien de s'était passé. Alice s'impatienta.

- Pfff! Tu parles d'un ''gâteau spécial''. Mon œil. Tu sais quoi vieux clown, quand j'étais dans l'Abysse, j'avais déjà manger un de ses trucs et rien ne s'était passé.

- Peut-être, mais je ne pense pas non plus que tu avais le cerveau pour comprendre qu'ils étaient spéciales, pas vrai? Répliqua Break.

- RETIRE CE QUE TU AS DIS! ARG!

- Oz : o_o''

Sharon se retourna vers Oz, et lui demanda si il en voulait un.

- Um, oui, pourquoi pas.

(Oz : Un vœu? Hum. Je voudrais passer un très beau Noël avec tout le monde, mais sa me rend triste d'avoir fait un bon de dix ans dans le futur. Si Ada et Gilbert aurait été plus jeunes, j'aurai bien aimé de pour m'amuser comme avant…? OH! Mais oui! Je souhaite que Gilbert redevienne un jeune garçon de 14 ans pour environ une semaine à partir de Noël. Haha! J'ai très hâte de voir sa tête quand il va s'apercevoir qu'il a rajeuni!)

Et il prit sa première bouchée, d'un sourire à la fois moqueur et diabolique.

Du côté d'Alice…

(Alice : BON! Un vœu… Oui, c'est ça, je souhaite… je souhaite de pouvoir retrouver un des mes souvenirs… les plus importants…)

Et la Chain prit une bouche du muffin en question. Tout ce qu'elle souhaite, c'est que cela se réalise pour de vrai, car deux moi sans avoir trouvé une pièce de sa mémoire, c'est très long.

Break et Sharon eux aussi leurs vœux à faire. Sharon prit la liste et la donna à Oz pour qu'il marque ses idées. Ensuite, elle prit à son tour un des petits muffins. Quoi? Elle aussi à bien le droit de faire un vœu, malgré qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup d'idée.

(Sharon : Hum, je souhaite de pouvoir danser pour la première fois avec break, mon grand frère.)

Quant à Break.

(Break : Haha! Grâce aux pouvoirs de Mad Hatter, j'ai le droit de faire deux vœux. Mon premier, c'est qu'Émilie devienne une humaine pour environ une semaine et mon deuxième, si je figure que le souhaite de Oz, c'est que Gilbert redevienne jeune pour une semaine environ, alors je souhaite qu'il oubli et qu'il se souvient seulement des choses entre la fois où Oscar à trouvé le petit Gil, jusqu'au jour que son maître à été envoyé dans l'Abysse, pendant environ une semaine. HA!HA! Un plan qui fonctionnera à merveille.)

- Bien, vue que tout le monde a fini, moi et Break allons retourner à nos chambres… Bonne nuit à tous, fini Sharon.

Le contractant de Mad Hatter se contenta de hocher de la tête.

- BONNE NUIT !

- Alors, grand frère? Ton plan fonctionne comme sur des roulettes? Questionna la jeune noble.

- Et bien très chère maîtresse, je crois que nous allions passer un Noël de fou. S'en ai un parfait moment pour faire une très bonne blague, ricana-t-il.

- Mais, les gâteaux n'auront vraiment aucun effet négatif? Je dois dire que mentir, pour une jeune demoiselle de la noblesse, n'est certainement pas bien pour mon image, s'inquièta Sharon.

-Ne vous en faite pas, j'ai pris la peine de faire plusieurs recherches sur ces petits trésors venant de l'Abysse et Pandora en est aussi au courant. Donc, y'a pas de quoi à en faire un plat.

- Hum… alors, c'était quoi ton autre souhait?

-Que cette poupée ici devienne humaine.

-''Oh! Génial'' répondit Émilie.

-Hihi! Dans deux jours….

Deux jours plus tard, un matin…

- Huh? Où suis-je? ... Jeune Maître?

**Alors?! review! =D PLEASE! Sinon, pas de suite è_é Okay?! **


	2. Chapter 2

**YEAH! J'ai fini le chapitre 2 :) Chouette, non? Pauvre Gilbert, on lui cache tant de chose! Et que dire d'Émilie? Un caractère plutôt , euh...brûlante? :x ** **Bref! Bonne lecture =^o^=**

**Disclaimer: Nope! C'est pas à moi , mais à Jun Mochizuki :) (Ps: Je suis impatiente de lire les nouveaux chapitres :O (Ah-fuuu, Ah-fuuu... chapitre 79... ) xD **

**Chapitre 2 **

- Où suis-je? Jeune Maître?

Le jour de Noël, dans une des chambres de la famille Rainsworth, un jeune garçon aux yeux or et aux cheveux noirs était sur le bout de son lit, ne savant pas où il était et n'y comment il était parvenu là. Il se leva. Il regarda alentour de lui, cherchant quelque chose à se mettre. Une chemise longue n'est surement pas approprié pour sortir de la pièce et de rejoindre le ''Jeune Maître'' en question. Il aperçu alors un manteau au bout de son grand lit. Il le prit et le renifla.

- Huh? Mais, *ATCHOU*, eurr… Ce manteau pu beaucoup trop la cigarette. Pouaf! Je ne voudrai pas être celui qui le porte! Dit-il en jettant le manteau sur le sol.

Au bout de cinq minutes, il trouva des vêtements plus petits. Il se changea.

- (Bien, je suis parfait comme cela. Maintenant, j'aimerai bien savoir quelle date nous sommes et j'aimerai aussi savoir où je peux bien être. Hum. Attend? Est-ce que je serai par hasard capturé?! OH NON! Euh… *en larme , et Jeune Maître dans tout ça!? Je dois sortir d'ici.)

Sans vraiment en rendre compte, il prit un chapeau noir. Le jeune garçon s'approcha de la porte pour l'ouvrir et bang! Il fonça dans une jeune demoiselle, qui selon lui, n'a pas l'air très amicale.

- Huh? Tête d'al- Hey! Tu es le charmant petit garçon qu'Oz à coupée en deux! Remarqua alors B-Rabbit.

- QUOI?! Mais qui es-tu? Et puis, Oz m'a jamais coupé en deux, de quoi tu parles?!

oOo

- BREAK?! QUI EST CETTE GARCE?

- Oh, du calme mademoiselle Sharon, ceci est nul autre que ma bonne vielle poupée Émilie.

- HAHAHA! Alors mademoiselle ''Sharon'', comment va la vie? Tu es jalouse que Break pense plus à moi que à toi? Répliqua Émilie, d'un ton plus machiavélique.

- *En rougissant* Quoi? Vraiment pas! (Pfff! C'est juste une poupée! Et puis, Break me l'avait déjà dit qu'elle était pour devenir humaine pour quelques jours. Pourquoi je m'affole alors?)

La contractante d'Eques décida de prendre une gorgée de son thé, ignorant la situation. Oz entra dans la pièce et il avait l'air perdu. Break regarda Oz d'un air amusé. «Mon plan commence à bien faire..» pensa-t-il. Le contractant de B-Rabbit posa soudainement une question.

- Euh, est-ce qu'un d'entre vous auriez vu Alice ou Gilbert? Je les cherch- ? WAOH! Qui est cette charmante jeune demoiselle?

- Oh? Tu parles de moi, bel homme? Hihi! Je suis flattée! Réponda la poupée, innocente.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, on pouvait voir la jeune demoiselle Rainsworth en furie. Elle était incroyablement jalouse. «Pour qui elle se prend cette garce à la fin? Ah-fu… Je dois me comporter comme une vrai demoiselle.» pensa-t-elle.

- Hahaha! Quel est votre nom, douce demoiselle?

- Émilie.

Réalisation soudaine. Le visage d'Oz commença à changer. Il recula. Malaise.

- ÉMILIE?! C'EST TOI?! POUR DE VRAI?! S'affola Oz.

- Pff. Pourquoi je continue à te parler? Tu es ennuyeux. Non, plutôt simplet. Ridic-

*PAF*

Le silence fut. Sharon avait littéralement frappée la poupée avec son éventaille. Oz en était bouche-bée. Break, quant à lui, en riait au larme. La contractante d'Eques se retourna vers lui, avec les yeux du démon. Le contractant de Mad Hatter arrêta aussitôt. Sharon prit une grande respiration , ouvra la bouche et…

- JAMAIS JE LAISSERAI UNE CHIPPY INSULTÉE MES AMIS! EST-CE SUIS-JE BIEN CLAIR OU IL FAUT UN AUTRE COUP D'ÉVENTAILLE SUR LA TÊTE DE PELUCHE À LA GOMME? Dit-elle, en colère.

- Euh, Miss Sharon, je crois qu'elle a comprit. Tu peux arrêter maintenant? Et de plus, je devrai dire que la violence, n'est pas une bonne solution pour réglé un problème, affirma Oz.

Sharon, reprit son calme et s'excusa. Elle reprit sa place et sirota son thé de nouveau. Soudain, la chain, B-Rabbit, entra dans la pièce avec un jeune garçon à la main. Il avait l'air appeuré, terriblement.

- Lâche-moi, s'il vous plaît.

-Pff, une moumoune, c'est tout ce que tu es.

-Huh? J-J-JEUNE MAÎTRE?! JE SUIS HEUREUX, VOUS ALLER BIEN!

- G-Gilbert?

Alice regarda Oz, ensuite Gilbert et de nouveau Oz. Elle ne comprenait rien du tout. C'est comme si c'était un casse-tête pour elle. Break et Sharon se regardèrent avec un petit sourire en coin.

- QUOI?!C'EST RAVEN?! IL EST TROP PETIT ! C'EST JUSTE UN PAUVRE GAMIN!

- … Euh, qui est cette fille, depuis tout à l'heure elle me fait peur, réponda Gilbert.

- Euh Alice, c'est vraiment lui Gil, c'est lui que j'ai…

Break regarda Oz au coin de l'œil, disant comme quoi de rien dire, car lui aussi il avait fait un vœu sur le petit gamin en question.

- que j'ai euh, poussé en bas de l'arbre, plus jeune. Euh, héhé.

- Mais, non, je suis sure que c'est lui que tu as coup- HUMPH!

Oz avait placé sa main sur la bouche de la chain. Il ne voulait pas faire fuir son domestique favori après tout. Il se retourna alors vers sa chain et lui dit en chuchotant…

- Alice, c'est lui que j'ai coupé en deux, mais Break a souhaité qu'il oubli certaine chose, donc j'aimerai bien que tu dises rien a propos de ça.

- Et en échange de quoi?

- Beaucoup de viande pendant une semaine?

- D'accord. J'ai compris, mais je ne te garanti rien. Je risque bien de lui faire quelques tours.

- Euh Jeune Maître, pourriez vous me la présenté. C'était un mal entendu. Je remarque que c'est une personne qui, soudainement, est proche de vous, suggéra le jeune garçon.

- Pff! Moi, mon nom, c'est Alice! Et je peux t'affirmer que toi et moi, on sera jamais amis, à moins que, toi, en temps que domestique d'Oz, serait capable de faire cuir de la viande et de faire à manger. Ah! De plus, je t'interdis de m'appeler Stupide Lapin, sinon tu auras à faire à moi, compris?

- (Pour être franc, elle me tape déjà sur les nerfs.) Euh! Oui, compris.

- HAHA! C'est ridicule, comme je l'ai dis avant, un dirai un p'tit couple, mais de jeune ce coup si et je figure bien, Alice serait le gars et Gilbert la fille. HAHAHA! Ricana Émilie.

*PAF*

- Je ne le crois pas. Hihihi, répliqua Sharon de son côté.

- Bon, assez de placotage mes chers amis. Il est temps de déjeuner et de plus, il y aura une fête ce soir. De plus, mon cher Oz, votre chère Ada viendra. Donc, je suppose que vous n'aviez pas encore acheté un cadeau pour elle? Cette après midi, on ira faire un tour dans la majestueuse ville de réveille, dit Break.

- Hum! Break, qu'à tu encore en tête? Réponda Sharon, inquiète.

- Hahaha! Mais rien d'important…

-Attend, si ma sœur vient ici, elle va complètement virer sur le top si elle voit Gil comme ça! Aperçu Oz.

- Euh? Votre petite sœur? Super.

Oz regarda son domestique avec un air incertain. Il doit tout faire pour pas qu'il y aille de problème avec elle. Et si ils tombèrent sur la diabolique souris manipulatrice? Cela serait la meilleur.

-Hum, oui, je suppose…

**HAHAHA! Fin du chapitre... '' voir le prochain. PLEASEEE! review =3 Prochain chapitre très bientôt ^^ Chow! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde! Nouveau chapitre 3**

**Et oui, cela a prit beaucoup de temps avant de le poster. Vous aviez, les devoirs, études et toute cette paperasse passe en premier. Au moins, ça ma permis de passer ma première étape.**

**Ahem! Chapitre 79 est sorti *-* (Je crois qu'on a tous fait une mini crise cardiaque xD) J'était complètement folle. J'étais du genre ''_Come on Oz! T'capable''_ ou encore ''_Go Gilbert, laisse faire c'que Oz t'a dis! Pis GROUILLE'' _xD (Euh Ouais, je suis Canadienne/Québecoise (Dans votre tête: _Ah, je comprends mieux.) _**

**Enfin, bref! Résumé du chapitre suivant:**

**Gilbert a eu une peur bleue et c'est fait capturer. Oz et Break devront se battre pour le sauver et de plus, notre chère miss Ada fait son apparition (comme promis). Ah, c'est fou comment un après midi à la plus grande boutique du coin puisse aussi mal tourner. **

**Bonne lecture :)**

Sur les routes de la ville de Réveille, Oz, Alice, Gilbert, Break, Sharon et Émilie étaient en avant de la nouvelle boutique branchée du coin. Le magasin était décoré de guirlande, de lumière et de tout ce tralala!

- Woah! Mais c'est trop génial comme endroit, vous ne trouvez pas, Jeune Maître?

Pour notre cher petit Gilbert, c'était comme si cela était le septième ciel, malgré que ce n'ai pas la première fois qu'il entre. Ah, que c'est trop triste, il ne sait même pas ce qui a se passer à l'intérieur. Mais pour Oz, c'était l'enfer.

- Euh ouais, Gil. C'est très joli, mais je conseille de faire demi-

- Oh! Que cela serait dommage que Gilbert raterait un si beau spectacle, mon petit Oz. Hihihi!

Oz sait exactement c'est quoi qu'il y a l'intérieur de ce bâtiment. La dernière fois qu'il a été là-bas avec Gilbert, c'était il y a 12 ans et ce n'était pas très beau à voir. Eh bien, pas que ce n'était pas beau, mais plutôt assez gênant pour le jeune noble.

-Break! S'il te plaît! La dernière fois, c'était trop honteux.

- Quoi? Mais de quoi tu parles Oz? C'est juste une boutique d'enfant! Donc, arrête de faire ton imbécile et entre qu'on en finisse!

Alice, n'étant pas patiente, prit la main du jeune Vessalius et de l'orphelin et entra dans le magasin en question.

- (Oh mon dieu, ça va pas être ta fête Gil…), pensa Oz.

À l'intérieur, tout était décoré. C'est un ''show'' assez marrant à voir. Les poupées sur les milliers étagères qui s'y trouvait (J'exagère!), il y avait aussi un coin où il y avait une confiserie et un autre avec des animaux : chiens, oiseaux, lapins et …

- AHHHHHH! DES CHATS! WOUAAAAAHHHHH!

Gilbert cria partout dans la boutique, cherchant un endroit pour se cacher des chats. Oz était rouge de honte. Break, Sharon et Émilie en riait aux larmes. De son côté, Alice, était en pleine grande réalisation du siècle.

- Mais c'est vraiment lui!? C'EST RAVEN AVEC SA STUPIDE PHOBIE DES CHATS! Oh! MAIS C'EST VRAIMENT LUI QUE TU AS COU-

-ALICE!

- Fait tomber en bas de l'arbre… -_-''

- Ce n'ai pas bien, mais maintenant, il faut retrouver Gilbert et de sortir d'ici au plus vite.

- OK!

Pendant ce temps, le jeune orphelin était caché en arrière d'une boîte dehors. Il avait très froid et très peur. Il ferma les yeux une petite seconde. C'est alors qu'une scène du passer se dévoila. Il avait environ 7 ans. Il était couché sur le sol à côté d'un autre enfant, mais encore plus jeune que lui. Il avait les cheveux blonds. Un côté de ses yeux était de couleur or, comme les siens, mais l'autre était caché. C'était l'hiver et il faisait très froid dehors. Devant eux, deux adultes s'y trouvaient. Un homme et une femme. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être heureux. Et tout ce qu'ils faisaient, c'était de leur faire du mal.

- Enfant maudit! Disait la femme.

- Arrêter! Supplia Gil.

- Ferme-là Gilbert! répliqua l'homme.

Et il reçu un coup de pied dans le ventre pendant que l'autre se faisait gifler. Gilbert ouvra les yeux et pleura. Il ne comprenait pas sa vision.

- Est-ce que c'était un de … mes souvenirs?

Il leva la tête et au loin, il aperçu deux jeunes femmes portant des capes rouges. Gilbert figea. L'une d'entre elle le prit par le collet et sourit.

- Bonjour, Garçon 3

- Ta visite à la boutique t'a plus? Hihihihi.

- Lâchez-moi!

Au même instant, le groupe rechercha le petit contractant de Raven. Une heure après la quête, ils ne le trouvèrent nulle part le jeune homme en question.

- Ahhhh! J'ai faim! On peut manger et après on continue? –errh! Viande….

- Oz, je suis épuisée. Mes chaussures me font mal et Émilie m'énerve.

- Hihihihi! Sale chippy de Rainsworth. On est épuisée? Reste ici, nous on va continuer…

- HEY! *sort son éventail*

- Émilie, Sharon et Alice, restez ici si vous voulez, mais moi je ne laisserai certainement pas mon meilleur ami de côté.

- Hum, j'ai une mauvaise impression. Je crains que Gilbert ait un problème avec sa Chain Raven.

- Quoi? Mais comment cela serait possible?!

Oz était littéralement perdu. Comment avoir soudain un problème situation de la sorte? Peut-être que l'orphelin c'est fait attaquer? C'est faux! C'est impossible!

-Attend, mais Break! Si Gilbert aurait été attaqué et qu'il aurait de la difficulté avec sa Chain, moi aussi j'aurai des ennuis à cause d'Alice vue qu'il en garde une partie sur moi.

- Très bonne remarque. C'est justement pour cela que j'ai pris la partie de ton pouvoir qui était dans ton cher domestique, car je savais qu'il aurait fait une de ses bêtises ou encore des ennuis. Un jeune corps n'a pas les mêmes limites que nous, les adultes.

-QUOI?! LE STUPIDE CLOWN A MON POUVOIR!? JE VAIS TE MASSACRER!

- Mais, Gilbert est en ce moment un jeune garçon! Comment c'es-

- Techniquement, Gilbert est un adulte.

(C'est juste. Mais d'un autre côté…) pensa Oz

Oz fixa Break dans les yeux. Mille et une réponses était donnée à cette âme perdu. Il hocha de la tête et continua les recherches en compagnie du contractant de Mad Hatter, laissant les trois perruches toutes seules.

- *Snif* Ne me faite pas de mal. Je vous en pris. Prenez mon argent et laissez- moi partir…

- HAHAHA! Ce n'ai pas ton argent qu'on veut, c'est ta Chain-

- Et de renvoyez ton maître dans l'Abysse… Garçon 3

-*snif* (Paniqué) L-L-L'Abysse?

Le contractant de Raven était prit au piège. Deux jeunes demoiselles vêtu de cape rouge sang l'entouraient. Une avait les cheveux roses avec un corps de femme avec une poitrine très développée. (euh…-) L'autre paraissait plus jeune, presque de son âge avec les cheveux blancs et yeux bleu-gris avec un grand sourire machiavélique. Le jeune garçon aux yeux doré en pouvait plus. Les larmes lui coulèrent sur ses joues. Il avait de la misère à respirer. Ah! Il est tellement impuissant en jeune garçon.

- E-E-Et puis. C'est quoi-oi une Chain?!

Il trembla de tous ses membres, le pauvre.

- Appelle son et tu verras! répliqua celle aux cheveux blancs.

- C'est Raven. Dit Raven mon petit…

-R-R-R….Raven.

*TZZZZZZZZZZZZIIIOOOOOO* (Euh ouais, on va faire avec, OK?)

Un grand corbeau sorti de lui comme par enchantement. Un vrai délire! Gilbert en croyant pas ses yeux. Cette chose venue de nulle part lui appartient? Bah non! C'est fou.

- HAHAHA! Bravo, Garçon 3 Maintenant que ta Chain est sorti, les nôtres peuvent s'en prendre à lui pendant que mademoiselle ici utilise de nouveau sur toi sa Chain-

- Deldum. 3

Des fils invisibles sortaient de plusieurs endroits en même temps et s'enroulèrent autour de lui.

-GAH ! Lâchez-moi! Bon sang.

La peur lui traversa entre les veines. '' Je crois que c'est ma fin'' pensa-t-il. L'orphelin tomba au sol et du coup, il n'était plus lui-même, comme il y a exactement dix ans.

- Aw! Que des beaux souvenirs….. Hihihihihih 3

Oz et Break décidâmes de sortir de l'établissement. Les deux regardèrent partout, jusqu'à ce que Oz en trouve un.

- Break! Regarde, un Baskerville!

Le méchant est droit devant. Vêtue d'une cape rouge sang, mais un peu plus petit. Tout à coup, deux autres arrivèrent en avant de ce dernier. Ricana et satisfaite du plan concocté. Les contractants de B-Rabbit et de Mad Hatter en revenaient pas.

- Alors? On est venu ici pour jouer un peu? Garçon 3

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVIEZ FAIT À GIL?

- Oh, moi je le sais, moi je le sais!

- Oz, pousses-toi, avertissait le Chapelier.

- Je l'ai transformée en marionnette! Aw, quel complice cette Deldum, pas vrai Lottie?

- Oui, Zwei.

- En marionnette? Tch!

Et les deux demoiselles gloussèrent et parti non loin des lieux.

- Que le spectacle commence!

Gilbert enleva sa cape et d'une force incroyable, sorti Raven. Il s'avança et cria à sa Chain d'attaquer. Break poussa Oz et décida de faire appelle à sa Chain Mad Hatter. Oz a dû rester de côté. Il avait laissé Alice de son bord pour la première fois. C'est triste, il aurait aimé la voir se combattre. Soudain, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Est-ce que Alice pourrait trouver un de ses souvenirs? Est-ce que Raven en a un de caché au fond de lui? Possible. C'est ainsi qu'une lumière s'éclaira.''Mais oui! Pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à ça plus tôt? C'est fort réaliste. Raven est une Chain malgré tout! Um, je vais aller chercher Alice et dire à Break de libérer ses pouvoirs!'' pensa Oz.

- Break! Je reviens! Je vais aller chercher Alice!

-Huh? OK! Mais fait vite, petit Oz.

Pendant ce temps, avec les jeunes demoiselles, une mini guerre s'est déclarée entre Miss Sharon et Émilie. Alice, elle, dormait. Pour elle, s'était un ennui mortel. ''Rah, pourquoi elles doivent toujours se battre ces eux là! Moi je n'y trouve rien de spécial avec ce stupide clown!'' pensa Alice. C'est à ce moment qu'on voit une grande blonde aux yeux verts passer. Sharon regarda la demoiselle et souriait d'un air maladroit.

-Miss Ada, que faite vous ici?

-Huh? Ah, j'ai une vu bagarre au loin et je suis venu voir si ce n'était pas un voleur ou peut importe.

-Ah! Petite curieuse….

- Hihi. Au fait, vous n'êtes pas avec mon grand frère?

Sharon, Alice et Émilie se regardèrent. Elles étaient inquiètes. Pourquoi les gars ne sont pas encore revenus? Pourtant, le magasin n'est pas si grand que trouver un jeune garçon devrait être facile.

**À suivre…. =) Désolée pour les fautes! J'ai utilisée toutes les ressources possibles pour m'empêcher de faire des fautes ridicules! ;) REVIEW! * Gangam Style move * Non! Ne vous enfuyez pas! D x**

**MDR! Non sérieusement, un p'tit review, please?**


End file.
